The present invention relates to a magnetic Ethernet connector employing magnetic circuitry encapsulated within a protective material. The encapsulated magnetic circuitry is attached to a printed circuit board within the Ethernet connector facilitating the connection.
Ethernet connectors, especially of the magnetic variety, are well known in the art. Although connectors of this type were originally intended for use in telecommunications, they have found wide acceptance in a variety of applications. For example, modular jacks are now commercially available as input/output interface connectors for networking applications, i.e. as an Ethernet connector.
When employed as Ethernet connectors, modular jacks generally receive an input signal from one electrical device and then communicate a cleaned up corresponding output signal to a second device coupled thereto. Magnetic circuitry is utilized in the transfer of the input signal of one device to the output signal of the second device and employed as a means of cleaning the input signal during transfer from the first device to the second.
Often, in regards to the mounting of components to the circuit board, direct surface mounting is often preferred, as this eliminates one step of the assembly process. However, this surface mounting places a premium on the limited real estate present on the surface of the circuit board.